Her Savior
Plot Marissa is walking through down town, carrying a couple bags and texting on her phone. Thumbskull breaks down a wall next to her, carrying a bag of jewels. She drops her bags and backs away. Thumbskull turns towards her. (Thumbskull): Hey, girly you ain't gon' say nothin', right? (Marissa): Uh... (Acid Breath): (He walks out of the building behind Thumb Skull) She looks like a spoiler, grab 'er. Thumbskull drops his bag and starts walking towards Marissa. Marissa backs away. Thumbskull is hit by a blue energy beam and falls on his stomach. Marissa, Acid Breath, and Frightwig turn and look where the beam came from. They see Feedback standing with an arm out, his fingers smoking. (Feedback): Who's next, freaks? (Acid Breath): Get the girl, I'll get Plug man. (Feedback): That's the one derogatory label I won't tolerate. (Feedback fires a blue energy blast at Frightwig, knocking her down.) Acid Breath stops, puzzled. (Acid Breath): He seems to care more about protecting that girl than fighting me... (He smirks with malicious intent.) Acid Breath turns and spits a stream of acid at Marissa. Feedback counters it with blue energy, knocking the acid off course. Acid Breath takes of running, followed closely by Feedback. Feedback hits the Infinity as it appears, and transforms into XLR8. XLR8 dashes forward, and rams into Acid Breath, throwing him down the street and into a building. Acid Breath slowly sits up. XLR8 'appears' in front of him, and hits him with his tail. XLR8 picks Acid Breath up by his shirt. (XLR8): Listen closely, maggot. Do not hurt civilians, ever. Got it? Acid Breath nods fearfully. (XLR8): Good. XLR8 drops Acid Breath and dashes off. End Scene The next day, Bryce walks into History class. Marissa is talking with a bunch of people. (Marissa): … And then, he blasted the girl with the blue energy. Then the other guy spit this green stuff at me and he shot that away. Then the other ran away, and he chased after him! It was so cool! (Bryce): Who did what with the Who-now? (Marissa): One of those super hero guys. The black one with tentacles for hair. He saved me. (She blushes.) (Jake): I'd say Marissa has a crush on the Plug man. (Marissa): Do not! I-I just- (Bryce): Feedback. (Everyone turns to Bryce, caught off guard.) The Plug man, his name is Feedback. (Random Kid 1): How do you know that? (Bryce): I- uh... I heard him say it once. End Scene Tomahawk jump-kicks Sunder off his glider. Sunder gets up. (Sunder): You're tough, kid.(He pulls out his axe.) But I'm not leavin' this time without the watch. (Sunder swings his axe, releasing a red wave of energy.) Tomahawk jumps over the wave, and kicks the air with enough strength to create a shockwave. The shockwave flies and hits Sunder, knocking him down. (Sunder): (Sunder slowly stands back up.) How'd you do that? Whatever, doesn't matter. (He jumps. his glider hovers over and waits for Sunder to land on it.) Sunder flies off on his glider. Tomahawk hits the Infinity and shifts to XLR8, who dashes off. XLR8 catches up to Sunder. XLR8 jumps and twirls, whipping Sunder with his tail. Sunder flies forward off his glider, which XLR8 lands on. The glider starts flipping around. (XLR8): How do you work this thing?! (Sunder): (He pulls his arms back, readying his axe.) Ha ha! This'll be fun! (Sunder swings his arms, releasing a wave of red energy.) XLR8 jumps off the glider as the wave hits the glider, exploding it. XLR8 lands next to Marissa, who is part of the crowd. (XLR8): (He looks back at Marissa) Well hello, beautiful. (Sunder): Hey! Quit flirting and let's fight! (Sunder fires a red beam from the top of his axe.) (XLR8): Look out! (XLR8 hits the Infinity, shifting to Diamondhead. The energy blasts on Diamondhead, but he is unaffected.) (Diamondhead): Not, cool! (Diamondhead hits the ground, causing crystal to form around Sunder, Diamondhead runs and jumps; he punches Sunder as he lands on the crystal structure. He continues punching Sunder's face) Don't. Ever. Attack. Near. Civilians! Diamondhead stops and backs away, looking at Sunder's bloodied face. (Sunder; gasping through blood): Okay, I get it. (He coughs.) No civilians. Now, lemme go. (Diamondhead): Won't Squidy be mad? (Sunder): After what I've just been through, he'll be an oasis. Diamondhead waves his arm, causing the crystals to sink back into the ground. Sunder jumps onto his glider, and flies away. Diamondhead turns around and looks at the crowd. They are staring at him, in shock. (Diamondhead): Uh.... I- I'm sorry... about that.... I- uh.(He hits the Infinity, and shifts to XLR8, who dashes off.) End Scene The next day in History class, Marissa is talking to the same group of people. Bryce walks in, and hides his face. (Jake): Hey, Bryce. Come here you're gonna want to hear this. Bryce walks over to the group. (Bryce): What? (Marissa): Well, you know those super-hero-alien guys? (Bryce nods.) I think they're the same person. (Bryce): How so? (Marissa): Well, yesterday I saw XLR8 fighting this gray alien and the gray guy shot this like, red energy thing at us. XLR8 hits this thing on his chest and he changed into the crystal guy. (Bryce): That's odd.... any other theories? (Marissa): What other theories are there? Bryce shrugs. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Marissa Harper Villains *The Circus Freaks **Thumbskull **Frightwig **Acid Breath *Sunder Aliens *Feedback (off screen transformation) *XLR8 (3x) *Tomahawk (off screen transformation) *Diamondhead Trivia *This episode didn't show any initial transformations. **This means only initial transformations only happened off screen, and that the transformations shown onscreen were switch transformations. Category:BBO Category:Episodes Category:Vilgax' Quest for the Infinity Arc